Talk:2015 Easter Event/@comment-74.139.234.60-20150326190221
Collection Reward: Shrine of Awe- don't know about other ages but at Colonial is 2,820 coins/day and 12 medals/day if motivated. "To get the collection reward, get all items from the Trade-In at least once. This means you have to buy one of each item with your eggs. To purchase one of each item totals 1,885 eggs. The event runs from March 25, 2015 to April 8, 2015=14 days. 14 days = 336 hours = 336 eggs total Get one egg per hour to hide, maximum of 6 in the bar. No one is awake 24 hours per day, so if treat it like Forge Points can maybe get 18-20/day to hide. So average of 18 eggs per day X 14 days= an avereage of 252 eggs you can hide in other players cities. So how do we get the 1,885 eggs needed for the shrine? Well I have noticed that sometimes when I collected instead of +1 egg I have gotten +5 eggs. According to a post below, chances of getting more eggs when collecting are: 1 Egg:50% / 5 Eggs:25% / 20 Eggs:20% / 50 Eggs:5% You can also win more eggs for completing the quests: See the QUESTLINE posted above in the Wiki. To complete all the quests you must hide a TOTAL of 300 eggs. And if you can complete ALL the quests you get rewarded 602 eggs. Problem here is even with the 1st bonus 'egg hiding package', +6 eggs to hide ( CHECK YOUR INVENTORY FOR THIS) that only equals 258 eggs on average to hide. So we're 42 eggs short of completing the quests. Only way I can see to hide more eggs is to buy chests and HOPEFULLY win Hiding Packages. Bronze Chest has a 25% chance to win one "Hiding Action Package", Silver chest has 10% chance to win "Double Hiding Action Package" and Gold chest has 15% chance to win "Quintuple Hiding Action Package". So looks as if INNO is counting on (forcing?) us to buy/spend diamonds to complete the quests?!?! As if 2:00 p.m. EST today I have 151 eggs and I'm on the 4th quest-Hide 14 eggs. This means I've gotten 37 eggs from completing first 3 quests and have collected 114 eggs in my city. I believe the event started at 3:00 a.m.(?)EST on Wed. March 25th. So from that time till now, Thur. 2:00 p.m.EST, March 26th = 35 hours. Total eggs collected = 114 / 35 hours= 3.25 eggs per hour 'average' collection. Event runs for 14 days = 336 hours X 3.25 eggs collected/hr= 1,092 total eggs collected on average. Need 1,885 eggs to 'win' the Shrine of Awe. So far average is 1,092 total eggs collected + 602 eggs won from quests( IF you can even complete ALL the quests) equals 1,694 eggs total. That is still 191 eggs SHORT of the 1,885 eggs needed to 'win'/buy the Shrine of Awe. The only way I can see of collecting all the eggs is to get really lucky and hit some +20 & +50 egg collections. Or once again INNO is counting on (forcing?) us to buy/spend diamonds, to be able to BUY more eggs, to get the 1,885 total needed. Just my 2 cents. What are your thoughts? Feel free to share. Heck, feel free to check my math. Who knows? I could be wrong...? Regards